


Lies Not Worth Telling

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Depression, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something that might help, but can the Sheriff swallow his pride and work to make it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Not Worth Telling

Therapy, silence, Stiles cooking dinner as if he were a machine, silence, his father trying to get him to say something, _anything_ , about his session. God, at this point he’d take a smartass comment over the overwhelming quiet that weighed down every room in their house. 

Stiles never bothered to say goodnight anymore. Just got up and climbed the steps like he was weighed down, too.

Out of other options, he called Stiles’ counselor. He wasn’t eighteen for a couple of more months so the Sheriff was at least still allowed to call and check in. Before long, he’d lose even that tenuous bond that was left between them. 

The counselor, Kevin, was a decent guy, usually pretty upbeat but tonight that wasn’t the case. “I thought I might get a call from you after our session today. You know, he still has good days. You see those, I see those, I’m sure he friends do too. They outnumber the bad ones by a good amount. But his bad days are getting worse. I think he was doing really well dealing with the grief he felt when his friend died. Now, though, all he’s talking about is how someone really important to him has _abandoned_ him and it’s great that everyone else can forgive him and accept that what happened to his friend wasn’t his fault, but he hasn’t even talked to this other person, says the guy left town right after everything happened and hasn’t called or emailed or even tried to get in touch with him. He’s so focused on the fact that he doesn’t have the forgiveness of this one person that he can’t concentrate on anything else. Honestly, and I’m sorry to say this, but at this point Stiles is actually regressing in his therapy. He was making more progress six weeks ago than he is now.”

The Sheriff sighed, thanked the man for his time and his observation, then immediately called Melissa and asked if he could come by. Luckily, she was used to late-night visitors of all varieties, and hey, at least this one wasn’t bleeding all over her kitchen.

Melissa poured herself a glass of wine and offered the Sheriff a tumbler of whiskey. “So, you wanna talk about it?”, she asked after a minute or two of silence. 

“Talked to Stiles’ counselor today. Said he was doing really well, and then started talking about this one person who really meant a lot to him and all he can focus on is that Stiles hasn’t been able to ask this certain person to forgive him because he blew town and hasn’t been in touch.” He swallowed the rest of his drink in one shot.

“Man, you know I hate to say _I told you so_ …-”

“Kiss my ass, Melissa McCall, you love saying that. But it’s fine now, go ahead because you were right and I was so fucking dead wrong. I could not possibly have been more wrong. I thought it would help, and now look at the mess I’ve made. The counselor said Stiles is actually regressing with his therapy at this point because he’s so caught up with this. Christ. I’m going to have to try to fix this. They’re gonna be so pissed at me. “ 

He stopped talking when he saw Scott in the doorway to the kitchen. No such thing as a private conversation in a house with a werewolf, he supposed. Looking to Melissa for help, she just said, “I don’t think Derek and Stiles are the ones you’ll have to deal with first”, and got up for another glass of wine.

Before he even had a chance, Scott was in the room and his face had a look like that time Stiles told him Santa wasn’t real. “You lied to us. _All_ of us. How could you think separating them at a time like that would do anyone any good? Everyone else saw it as a tragedy, you saw it as _your big chance_ to make sure things never got serious between them! You opportunistic-”

“Scott McCall, that is quite enough. And let’s put a little personal space into this conversation. Because that’s what it’s going to be”, Melissa chided, but the Sheriff said, “Look, of all the times I’ve had teenagers shouting at me, at least I deserved that one. Don’t worry about it, kid. You’re right. Now, we gotta find out how to fix it.”

‘Derek didn’t keep in touch with any of us after you threw him out of Beacon Hills,” rolled his eyes at his mother’s glare, “and he left in his car. He could be anywhere by now. If he were close I’d know, but he’s not.”

“I guess I could put out an APB on his car”, adding, as Scott was about to start accusing again, “just to get in touch with Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department, not like he’s got a warrant.” 

Melissa stepped in then and said, “And I guess you could find a good time tomorrow to tell your son the truth.

And that was an ugly day. Furniture was broken. Hell was raised(and sent back down, thankfully). True, heartfelt apologies were made. Some were accepted, some were not, some were still in the ‘maybe’ zone. Declarations of love, though, were made and retuned on both sides because no matter what, a Stilinski man will always love his son and a Stilinski son will always love his father.

When the APB had Derek pulled over outside Tacoma two days later, well, that was a great day but also a difficult one. It was quick for Derek to get there, and neither of them paid any mind to the man with the star on his jacket when they kissed and necked and hugged up on each other outside the station in Beacon Hills. It was tough to have to face up to what he’d done and apologize for it. Derek was angry, it was in his voice, but overall, he said he had to understand a father trying to protect his son, just using the wrong means.

Yeah, he was gonna be on the pack’s shitlist for a while, but he’d earn back their trust as each of them had done at one time or another. 

For certain, Stiles’ sunshine smile was progress, not regress.


End file.
